


Oh, Ms Believer

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Late Night Writes [9]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame the sad youtube playlist, I'm sorry for the feels, Inspired by Music, Jacinter, Panic Attacks, Songfic, how did i even write this, inspired by a song, it's TOP's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: My best friend texted me one night a long long time ago to introduce me to the song "Oh Ms Believer" by Twenty One Pilots, and explain how it was totally about Winter and Jacin.Spoiler alert: it is TOTALLY about Winter and Jacin, and if there is ever an adaptation of The Lunar Chronicles I will literally pay someone to make a video of them and this song.Anyways, I wrote a thing. If you're a fan of Jacin and Winter and/or TOP, come check it out. You don't have to know the song to read the fic but it is recommended.I blame the empty arena/rain edit Youtube playlist I decided to play at 10pm. In my defense, the song works really really well with them.





	Oh, Ms Believer

**Author's Note:**

> I probably don't even have to do this but DISCLAIMER: I definitely don't own any of these lyrics or characters, I just mashed them together into something that maybe makes sense. All credit goes to the wonderful Marissa Meyer and Twenty One Pilots (Maybe this can be the fic that makes up for the incorrect end-of-hiatus theory from the other day?)
> 
> Also hi, I'm back again, sorry this isn't anything SPN-related but I just needed something different tonight, and I'm honestly just glad I was able to write something. It's always good to know you *can* still write, you know? Anyways, ignore my late-night ramble. Hope you like this!

**[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBY1fMAKeKw&list=PLUceJ7oVxFd_ngB-slN0rB07yHEKlMG8w&index=8) was the version of the song/the playlist I was listening to when I wrote this (ugh why can't it rain in Artemisia it would've fit _so_ nicely), but [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpiaYAGjXhU) is the original version of the song if you'd like to check it out before reading :)**

 

_Oh, Ms Believer_

 

He holds her as the tears drip down her skin, sliding across old scars as sharp as the nails that put them there.

He holds her as she shakes and screams and melts down to the floor, as the blood seeps through the walls and her skin turns to ice and snow and slowly flakes away.

He holds her, tightly wrapped in his arms, as she disappears and becomes nothing. As the lights of Artemisia’s streets flicker off and plunge the city into darkness, as the rest of the palace guards make their rounds in the endless hallways, he never lets go. It doesn’t matter at these times that he is not outside her door doing his job- right now, during these nights, all he needs to do is be there for his Winter.

As the hours tick by and the panic refuses to subside, as the sticky red walls flood the room with an invisible heat that just presses and presses in until there’s nothing between it and her except Jacin, the only one saving her from its touch. Still, it reaches her feet, and she has to resist the urge to wrap her legs around his waist to escape it. Instead, she curls deeper into his chest, icy fingers grasping the fabric of his jacket even though she knows that eventually, one by one, they will all drop off and roll into the seeping sludge surrounding them as they always must do.

He holds her like she is the only human left on this godforsaken excuse for a planet, like nobody could ever dare to take them away from each other. Like she’s still there, will always be there, is not currently shattering into a million pieces when really, she is.

She knows this, and yet she holds him, determined to get through this latest hallucination that she knows is in her deranged, twisted mind. She learned this truth a long time ago, at the same time that she realized that it didn’t matter. It was still real- her shoulders were still shaking, her nose and feet were still running, the tears were still falling.

He holds her and holds her and holds her until she hears, through the blood and the snow and the ice, the sounds of their song, one she always knows the words to. They are _her_ words, the ones she lives by, and he tells them to her in that deep, soft voice of his that keeps her grounded in his arms like a single, fragile piece of string against the wind of a blizzard.

 

 _Oh, Ms. Believer_ , he sings, _my pretty sleeper,_

_Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_

_Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_

_Inside your head than the winter of dead…_

 

As the world ends around them, he is there, one hand in her hair and supporting her weeping face against his chest, the other curled around her trembling waist to keep her next to him.

 

_I will tell you I love you,_

_But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears_

_My nose and feet are running as we start_

_To travel through snow_

_Together we go_

_Together we go_

 

_We get colder_

_As we grow older_

_We will walk_

_So much slower_

 

He steps slowly, as if they are dancing to the silent rhythm of the song, and she follows, letting her breath freeze and shatter in the air, sprinkling invisible crystals in his hair that he doesn’t try to shake off.

 

_Oh, Ms. Believer, my pretty weeper_

_Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops_

_Please, take my hand, we're in foreign land_

_As we travel through snow_

_Together we go_

_Together we go_

 

_We get colder_

_As we grow older_

_We will walk_

_So much slower..._

 

And he holds her, as the blood splatters his uniform and her nightgown, as the ice shards pierce his skin, as the tears freeze on her cheeks, tracking the shape of her scars, as the lights dim and the scarlet walls keep closing in faster and faster until she can almost touch them...until the snow melts and seeps into the floor and the wallpaper recedes back to its normal position as clean as a fresh snowfall; until she collapses in his arms, breathless and exhausted, the night’s horrors over for now.

Until he carries her to the bed and lays her down among the stark white sheets, letting her dark hair spill across the pillow, he holds her, as he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realized that technically, this is my first published work for the TLC fandom! The only other thing I ever wrote was a Kaider fic set between Cinder and Scarlet (imagine the Selene-reveal scene from Cress; it was literally that but in the prison. Honestly I'm pretty proud of how accurate my interpretation was compared to Marissa's because I wrote it way before I read Cress) but I never ended up posting it because, in fact, it was the first fanfic I EVER wrote. I was in 8th grade. Trust me, you don't want to read it!
> 
> Anyways, this was heart-wrenching to write and I hope it didn't hurt too much to read but I just realized it's 11pm so I'm going to sleep now. Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it- I love to hear your feedback :)


End file.
